Glittery Secret
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Peek into some entries of Lana's journal (a journal, not a diary!) and follow her adventures in keeping one particular secret that could potentially go against her rough-and-tumble reputation. (Collaboration with Takaluca)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

Wow, really? Is this how I'm supposed to start this? Why did Mom and Dad give me a journal that says "diary?" For Lola, my dainty twin, I'd understand. But for me? Aren't diaries for _little girls?_ Not ones like me, I mean ones like her. So, is this normal?

So let me tell you one thing - this is a _journal,_ not a diary. And don't you forget it.

Yeah, I got a journal for my 6th birthday. Lola got a _diary_ , but as far as I know, she doesn't actually write stuff in it. I think she might've booby trapped it anyway. I mean, I didn't see her do it, nor did I find out the hard way, but I doubt she would let any secrets slip out without a fight. I didn't write anything in here either since then (other than now, but whatever) but... something's come up. A secret. A _big_ one.

I know I know, usually if I have a secret it's easier and sometimes better to just keep it locked in your head. But all that is small stuff, like chewing up Dad's boots, tracking mud in the house (I somehow managed to pin the blame on Lynn... I don't know how but they bought it. And Lynn wasn't too happy about it, but we're cool now), among other stuff. Simple, right?

But no. This one, this is an entirely different story. If I try to just keep it in my head, I'll go crazy! I'd be nervous all day and night, and everyone would notice, and they wouldn't let me off the hook until I tell them! And I can't have that happen? Why? Because this would _definitely_ ruin my image as the toughest girl on the block! I'd become a laughingstock in my own house, and probably outside too. So no, if I wanna keep both my secret and my sanity, then I'm going to have to write my feelings here. Lucy called it venting, I think. She said that it's why she writes poems and other stories. I haven't seen these other stories, but I'm guessing they're just as dark and gloomy.

I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting much longer, if you are even interested in hearing what I have to say. Welp, here goes…

One fateful morning, Lincoln had clogged the toilet. _Again._ Particularly badly, as in, water had flooded out into the hallway, everyone ankle-deep in toilet water. I didn't mind too much, but everyone else was grossed out beyond belief. Yes, even Lynn. So, Dad and I went to go and fix it. Well, to be honest, I've kind of did it all alone. Even now, I still can't believe that he thought a simple plunger would be all it'd take to fix such an extreme case. Good thing I had Big Bertha on me at the time. She's the best friend a girl like me can have in dirty situations.

Anyways, what came out of the toilet wasn't… well, I don't know if you're easily squicked out, just like Lola is, but anyways, what came out was a book. Yeah, someone tried to flush a _book_ down the toilet! And somehow didn't expect it to get clogged?! Man, I sure needed to have a little talk with them that day. Anyways, most of the pages were ruined, and as fragile as wet toilet paper (which wasn't very different), but they were still readable. And I could make out some of the overly-sweet pictures in them, too.

Yeah, you heard that right, I read a few of the pages. I mean, it wasn't immediately. I pull it out, be we later found out Lincoln owned that book, but due to its current state, we simply threw it away.

Now here's the thing. I like to dig in the trash a lot. And eat it, yeah. Everyone says that I'll get sick from it, but so far that hasn't happened. I'll believe it when I see it. But I had just been mucking around in the can like always, enjoying a little dessert. And I came across it again. Something about it just… I felt like I was being pulled to it, like that gravity thing we learned about at school.

I mean, the cover wasn't exactly my style, but if Lincoln read that thing, I guess I could give it a try. And I've learned three things. One, I really don't understand my brother's likings. Two, gum from the trash can, can still hold its flavour in our mouth and even have some extra ones (always a plus), but maybe the third thing I've found out was something about myself that I would never imagine and therefore never worried about.

Until that day, that is. Now, I'm not gonna go all cliche on your butt and say that it changed my life forever or anything like that, but it certainly changed _something._ And that was my perception on things like this. I decided that if I could get through a few pages of this without getting diabetes or dying from a girliness overdose, then I might as well give it a chance.

Well, guess I can't keep fooling you much longer. Wait a second, I can, you're not a person… or are you? Is someone in there reading this? Uh, whatever, pretty sure if there is someone reading the notes in my Dia… sorry, my _journal_ , then I would know about it. Besides, who would care about the problems of a six year old tomboy? Nobody that I know of, that's for sure. Okay, maybe mom and dad, but this is not the case. Right? I need to stop watching those conspiracy movies my family recommends all the time. Yeesh, they're really taking their toll on my mind. Next thing I know, a bunch of random people will be reading this like it was a book written by another author or something.

 _And they'll all know my glittery secret; I like Princess Pony._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

I decided to take the Princess Pony book home. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about it. But I had to be _really_ careful about it. Had to wait until it seemed like nobody was gonna see me. And being quiet was an issue, y'know, for obvious reasons. I had accidentally stepped on the creaky floorboard, and at that point I _booked_ it (hey don't judge me, I like puns too! Not as much as Luan though.) and ran to my room.

Lola was there, staring into the mirror and applying makeup. Hey, by the way, did you know that apparently roadkill is used in lipstick, eye shadow, and soap? No? Well now you do. Back on topic, though. I nearly let out a yelp and blew my cover, but thankfully managed to stop myself. I tiptoed to my bed and stashed the book under, knowing that nobody would dare look there. One time, Lola tried to get me to clean my side of the room, suggested that I start with under my bed, and… when she got one look, she decided it wasn't worth it. Being dirty has its advantages. Except when you find a girly book about ponies and everyone would make fun of you if they knew you read it. Then, it sucks.

I flopped onto my bed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I don't know if Lola even knew I was there, but if not then she didn't even bother to glance in my direction. Wait… if she's in front of the mirror, wouldn't she see?!

Ehh, she's too busy staring at her own face. Thank goodness for that, otherwise I'd probably be looking at a year's worth of tea parties just so that she won't spill the secret. Now don't get me wrong, I love her as much as any twin would love theirs, but she's the ears and eyes around the house. Unlike Lisa, she doesn't even need to place cameras in the bathroom or bedrooms. Once she finds something out about you, you're screwed.

I tried, but I simply couldn't help it. It didn't matter where I am or what I am doing, somehow that thing keeps popping inside my mind, like that song from Lily's fox doll (good thing she got over it). When I'm working on Vanzilla, I would think of how much _horse_ power (dang it, Luan, look what you did to me) the engine had. When I was doing homework, I began drawing. It's a lot more interesting than math. Nothing unusual there, except when I checked what exactly I had drawn, and, you guessed it, ponies. I quickly changed them to look like monster ponies in case anybody in class sees it.

Why can't I get this out of my mind?! I mean, I like animals and stuff, but that story is just so… so… I don't even know what to say, but I know it's bad. Someone like me shouldn't be liking this kind of stuff! I just wished you could speak back, maybe you would have a suggestion.

Speaking with one of my siblings? Are you crazy? Well, I'm answering questions I thought a reader of a book would make, so I guess I'm not in a position to judge. Wait a second, that's it, I've got it. There is one person that would never mock we for this, and for one simple reason: he did the exact same thing. Well okay, that's not true; I didn't clog the toilet I wish I did, but no luck so far). But we both read this book which, for some reason, is quite addicting.

That's it, I made my decision. I'll go speak to Lincoln right now!

Okay, maybe I should wait until tomorrow. I forgot that it's already late, the only time no one will bother me. Besides, it's a school night and my eyelids are feeling heavy. Hey, I didn't know I could write with my eyes closed. It's a lot more relaxing this way. But anyways, I will be going soon. I am, indeed, very tired, and a few hours of sleep would work wond-~-~´-~-´~-

Dear Journal,

Oof, that last page got ripped and I saw my pen in the tear. I think I might've fallen asleep while writing. I woke up to find that exact page with my secret too, and when I looked to my right, Lola was gone. Didn't even try to wake me up or anything, is she serious? Yeah, but if she did, she might have read my secret, and we both know I don't want that to happen.

When I joined her for breakfast, she kept giving me aside glances and when I would turn to her she'd always look away. I don't know if she knows, but I'm scared. Or maybe she'll understand… right? I mean, she'd be able to kind of relate, right?

Oh, what am I saying? She _hates_ that book! She's probably thinking of ways to blackmail me with it right now! The only good thing I can think is, if she is the only one glancing at me, that means nobody else knows, _yet_. So, I have two missions - speak to Lincoln later today, and make sure I find an ugly picture of Lola to be safe from her threats. It's the only thing that could possibly keep her from undoing all 6 years of my life that I spent working on my tough-as-nails rep. Besides, it's kind of funny seeing her scared (hey, don't judge me, you would laugh too if you saw her)

Anyways, now I have to go to school. I'll keep you hidden under my bed along with the other book, can't risk anyone finding you there. Don't worry, it won't be too long (who am I kidding? School will go slower than a slug race in slow motion). Anyways, I think I'll try speaking to Lincoln just before the first bell. I don't know if I'd be able to hold it longer then that. He's nice and caring, I'm sure he'll understand and help me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal (May 18, 2018),

First off, my teacher was saying something about us writing the date of time on our work. She was kinda mad because most of us don't bother doing that. And I figured that I might as well do it here too, at least to remember to do it there too. But that's not the important part. What's important is the Lola issue.

Speaking of which, yes, it's just what I feared it was. She _does_ know, and she didn't hesitate letting _me_ know that she knows. Just as I was trying to get to Lincoln to talk to him, she cut off my path and dragged me into the bathroom. The girls' bathroom, of course. Don't be weird.

She practically _shoved_ me into the last stall, but slowly and quietly shut the door with her back turned towards me. Then, she turned around and she looked pretty calm, but I knew that look. Even if she wasn't smirking, I still knew what was about to happen.

"You look terrible. I want you to eat well, to rest, and spend time with us. But first, there's something I want from you. And I'm sure there's something you want from me too, after you hear what I'm about to say." she told me. Yeah, I remember the entire conversation clear as day. Funny how I remember things like this but can't remember to be more careful with my secrets. And for your information, I do _not_ look terrible.

Okay, I might have been trembling _a little,_ and I might have been sweating too, and my breaths were short and raspy. But still.

"I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse." Sheesh, she really needs to stop watching those mob movies.

"What?" I asked. I tried to at least try to appear brave, even though I knew she'd see through it anyway.

"I know what you read in your spare time. I just never expected _you_ of all people to like it. I mean, I guess it was going to happen sooner or later with Lincoln. But you?! Now _that_ is something that I simply cannot ignore."

At that point, it was getting annoying. So I cut right to the chase just to get the whole ordeal over with. If I gotta be in her tea parties or whatever, then fine, so be it. At least do it quickly, we both have better things to do (Well I do, anyway).

"Fine, you got me." I knew it would be useless to deny. "What do you want from we?" I asked her. Honestly, I've been through this before. With so many siblings, including Lola and Lucy, blackmail is very common. And that's the worst thing ever. Unless I'm the one with the secret. Then it's fine. (Oh, don't you start. You don't know what it's like here.)

"Alright, Princess Pony lover. I actually have a _few_ things I want from you."

"Okay, what do you want?" Ugh, can't she just hurry this up? We are still in school, we still have classes. And I'm sure there'll be homework, too.

Lola tapped her chin a few times, no doubt thinking of ways to torture me. "Hmm, let's see… you might think this is evil, but I just call it a 'sort of stable' relationship. "Nothing personal, kid, it's just business." She said. What do you mean 'it's not personal'? We're sisters! _Twins!_ But I'll just let that go. Besides, Lola _might_ find her dresses in the middle of Lynn's pile of dirty clothes for no reason. Hey, nothing personal, kid. _It's just business._

"So, your idea is to keep me here the rest of the day, or you're actually going to say something?" I teased her. How long was she going to drag this out?

"Okay, okay, fine. Since you're _so_ eager to bow down to my wishes, the first thing on the list is… you're gonna play tea party with me every day for three months straight." Yep, knew it. I could always count on my pets to make things more interesting. Maybe this wouldn't be so ba- wait, she said the first thing?

"But that's just one thing I want. Y'see, for something as big as this, that would just be too easy… I'd be getting ripped off." Great, now she can read minds. Well, Lola, read what I'm thinking of you now. You won't like it one bit. " So, the _next_ thing I want is for you to do my homework for a month. I'm still having trouble with our unit in English." I thought Lisa and Lincoln were helping her. Guess she still can't read worth a dang to actually do her own work, and their style is too mature, so the teacher would notice.

If the teacher wouldn't complain, I had some good ideas as to what to do with her homework. She never said it had to be _correct._ Yet, Lola would notice, and pop goes the weasel. I can see her opening my weasel plush and revealing the book to everyone; family, friends, strangers in school, you know it. And there goes my free time too.

"Now, what else do I want? Hmm…" There was more?! Are you serious? Yes I am, if I wasn't serious, I wouldn't write it here. In fact, the only reason I still have time to write in here is because I'm sitting here alone while she's brewing the tea. Yeah, she does make real tea for it, and I'll admit… it's actually pretty good. I'll give her that. Then again, I am sitting here in a poofy pink and white lace dress wearing red lipstick and blush next to a unicorn plush and it's _the worst thing ever._ But I digress. (Blame Lisa for helping me with my homework sometimes too. I know a word or two.)

Back to what was going on there, though.

"And, I want you to let me ride you like a horse, whenever and wherever I want. As far as I'm concerned, you're gonna be willing to do _anything_ to keep your reputation. And I understand that, I really do."

She does understand it. I've done the same for her a few times too, like when I once took a picture of her playing in the mud and threatened to show her pageant friends. But she deserved it there, if anything that was just a case of revenge. She went and told Dad who chewed up his boots after all.

Just then, the late bell rang. Dang it. We were both late, and the teacher wasn't too happy since she was just about to label us as absent, but oh well.

Oh no, she's coming back. I gotta end right here before she catches me writing in this thing and decides to add more humiliating stuff to her list. I'll see you as soon as I can catch another break.


	4. Chapter 4

_(May 18, 2018)_

Dear Journal,

Ah man, I'm really tired right now. A full day of tending to whatever it was Lola wanted, whether it be tea parties, dress up (eww), or letting her ride on my back like a horse, sure took its toll on me. It took me a whole hour of washing the makeup and glitter and then digging through the trash to finally feel like myself again. Almost, anyway. After all, it's still going to be the same thing tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. And-

Okay, you get the idea. But seriously,I've never felt more tired and embarrassed in my whole life than ever before. But, at least I can finally get some rest. Right after I finish writing this entry, anyways. And reading some more of the Princess Pony book in the safety of the bathroom. Not the vents, though, otherwise Lucy might catch me. I've heard her shuffling in there at _4 in the morning_ once. Why I was awake at that time, don't ask me. It's none of your business. You know, even the book isn't that good with all the torture Lola is making me going through. And I'm honestly surprised that she _doesn't_ like it, it seems to be right up her alley.

Just as I was about to leave and head off to Dreamland, I remembered something. I never got the chance to speak to Lincoln about this whole thing. And now that school or being dragged around by my sister won't be an issue, what better time to do so than now? Sure, he might be a bit grumpy if I wake him up, but this is the only chance I've got for now. After all, Lola is also asleep. I made my decision. I will talk to him. Wish me luck, journal. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get. Maybe Lynn would be willing to hand some over.

 _(May 19, 2018)_

Alright, I just got back from that, and well… I have some pretty shocking news. I should probably tell you guys the entirety of what happened instead of just dropping a huge bombshell right then and there. So, what happened was that, I was in the hallway, right in front of Lincoln's door. I was unsure, but I gave three knocks on the door. Surprisingly, he opened the door almost immediately. He seemed to be asleep though, as if he had been sleepwalking. I once read that you shouldn't wake up a sleepwalker, but Lisa also once said that was a myth. And considering that _she's_ the one with the Ph.D, whatever that is, I'm going to side with her.

So I lightly poked his cheek a few times. When that didn't work, I flicked his nose. Nope. So I stuck my finger up it instead. That did the trick. He must have jumped like five feet in the air! Thankfully, nobody woke up. I think. I hope.

"What the heck, Lana?!" he yelped.

"Listen, Linc, I need your help with something." I simply said. "Can I come in?"

He paused. And I couldn't take no for an answer, not when that could mean me missing my opportunity. Besides, I was already inside. But anyways, I pulled out the big guns - the Puppy-Dog Eyes. I even added a few whimpers to further it.

"Fine. But be quick, there's school in the morning." he groaned and stepped aside to let me into the room. I shut the door and took a seat on the bed. Dang, even though I live here, I forgot how cramped this room was. Then again, it _is_ a converted linen closet. Still, though, how does he have enough room to even breathe in here?

"What's the big idea? Why did you have to wake me up at…" His eyes darted to the Muscle Fish clock hanging on his room. "12:30 in the morning?"

"Look, I promise I won't stay here too long. It's just… something's come up. Something's big. And it's kind of embarrassing…" I trailed off. And more like _the most embarrassing_ _thing._

He sat down on the bed next to me, a little less angry and more comprehensive. "Really? Shoot."

"Well, here goes. So, I was digging in the trash yesterday."

"Uh-huh."

"And I found something. Something that had actually been around earlier in the day too. And I think it was yours, actually." I'm not gonna go through all the nitty, gritty details for you again like I did in my first entry, though I did explain it to him. I'll cut right to the chase for you. Unlike my twin during that talk.

Basically, I asked him if he remembered about an incident with the toilet. And after an ironic complaint of how we blame everything on him, he actually let me talk.

"And here's the thing. I found that book in the trash." I tried to go on, but for some reason, my breath caught in my throat and I instead let out a cough. But I finally did manage to find my voice and spill it.

"I took the book back inside and I actually _like_ it now. Yeah, you heard me right."

At first, he seemed surprised. Can't blame him. Even I was surprised when I first found that thing. But then, instead of laughing, he sighed.

"I can't do this anymore. Look, the book isn't actually mine."

I squinted my eyes at him. "What do you mean? You admitted to clogging the toilet with it yesterday."

"Yeah, uh, about that, I actually didn't. That's why I was going around interrogating everyone about it, after all." he sheepishly said. What was he talking about?

"I thought you were just doing that as a cover up. So that we wouldn't suspect you." Wasn't he? It sure seemed like it.

"No. Well, yes. Technically, I did use a cover up, but not for myself. The interrogation wasn't the cover up either." Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have waited so long after all. He still seemed half-asleep, so he was probably just spouting off random nonsense. Except… I couldn't help but feel there was some truth to what he was saying.

"Then who was it for?" I asked.

"L- I mean, I can't tell you that. I told her that I wouldn't expose her secret to anyone else." Didn't he just say that he didn't do it and then say someone else did? What difference would it make if I went out to find the culprit mysel- _wait a minute._ There's an idea.

"Please? I promise I won't tell anyone else." I pleaded, but he didn't budge.

"Sorry, Lans. No can do. And it's late, I need to go back to sleep and you do too. Good talk, good night."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but closed it when I realized I probably wasn't going to get anything else out of him. And that's why I'm sitting here in the bathroom again now writing this.

Hold on a minute. He said that someone else did it… so who could it be? And if he won't tell me, then I guess the only way I'll get this done is to do it myself. Besides, doing it myself in my own way would be the most efficient way to do so, right? No offense to him, but his plans do tend to backfire on him a lot.

Yeah, I'll go and do some detective work myself! I don't need a goofy-looking superhero outfit, or a sidekick who also wears a superhero outfit that's just as goofy. I'm pretty good at sneaking around, though obviously not on Lucy's level. I don't think _anyone_ can beat her at that game, to be honest.

My eyelids feel heavy again, and I don't want to risk getting caught again, or end up tearing another hole in the paper. I ought to end this and take Lincoln's advice to get some rest. I'll need it for tomorrow. Both to tend to Lola, and for my new mission. Lana, out.


	5. Chapter 5

_(May 19, 2018)_

 _Dear Journal,_

So… remember when I said that I was gonna go and investigate? Well, I didn't know where to start. I mean, I have ten siblings, and doing things hidden in this house is like having an elephant climbing a tree. It just doesn't end well. But, at least since it's Saturday, I won't have to worry about school.

I got up early anyway, though, but not for our usual weekend mall trip. Yeah, we do that. I usually just spend the day at the pet shops that they have there. This week, I had to skip out on that. After all, I won't have any better opportunities.

They were pretty surprised when I said I'd stay home, and then they said that I couldn't stay by myself. So now Lincoln's babysitting, but I don't think he'll get in the way too much. In fact, I think he could _help_ me. He won't have to directly tell me who it is, I'll find a way to get it without him realizing it if my search proves to be fruitless. And I'll bring you with me, just to keep things easier. I can look back in case I realize something that I didn't earlier, too.

Alright, so first, here we are, the forbidden bedroom of my older sisters, Lori and Leni. Even though they're not here, I'm still pretty nervous. Y'see, Lori, my oldest sister, really hates it when any of us go into her room without her inviting us there. Of course, Leni's off the hook on that, but only because she's her roommate and kinda _has_ to be let inside. And I know it won't happen, but for some reason I just can't help but be afraid that she's gonna suddenly catch me in here and turn me into a human pretzel. Yeah, she always threatens to do that to us, and even though she never followed through on it, who knows what would bring her to actually do it?

Anyways, back to what's important, I don't think it was really either of them, okay maybe Leni… and I need to consider _everyone._ I searched every nook and cranny, leaving no shoe from Lori's closet or pile of clothing from Leni's closet unturned. But there was nothing; not even a single ripped-out page from the book. But I still wonder why they have so many different clothes. For Leni, I could understand, but Lori? I didn't even think she had enough money for so much of it.

Onto the next room; Luna and Luan's. The rock star and joker of the family. I've gotta be careful here too, because Luan likes to booby trap her bed whenever she leaves for _anywhere._ I'm serious. One time, I was looking for Izzy, who had escaped from her cage and went into that room. I reached my hand under the blanket, and the next thing I knew, I was dangling from the ceiling by my wrists. I had to wait until Luan came in to finally get me down. Thinking that some evidence might be kept hidden there, I took out a twig that I had kept in the pocket of my overalls and threw it at the bed. Of course, it ended up being catapulted out of the room. Maybe I should let that thing alone, and check it again only if I don't find anything in the other rooms. Knowing her, she probably expected something like this and set multiple traps there. Can't let my guard down. My secret has to be kept, and it'd be nice if I could keep my skull in one piece as well.

And… welp, nothing in here either. Unlike Lori and Leni, Luna and Luna don't have as much clothes to hide books, Luna's instruments aren't really good hiding places, and I don't believe she was the reader at all, but I checked anyway. Nothing there. And I already talked about Luan's stuff, so that's off-limits for now. Brr.

As I made my way to the next room, I paused at the one Lynn and Lucy shared. I mean… would it _really_ be either of them? I doubt it, but… it's worth a shot, I guess. After all, nobody would say I would read that book, and well, you know what? This whole thing is about an embarrassing secret that belongs to the last person anyone would suspect. I'll try not to stay too long, as the other two through searches already took up an hour.

Even though Lucy's side of the room kinda creeps me out, and Lynn's side is even more cluttered than my side of my _own_ room, I had to suck it up and go in anyway.

Searching their room took much longer than the other two rooms combined did. Mostly because Lynn had some very interesting things scattered around her side, and I'm sure she won't bother if I borrow them for a little bit. Hey, gotta know whose trash is the best. And some sports magazines that I've noticed in her room before but she always gets embarrassed and tells me to get out. Not sure what the big deal is, but I'm not gonna mess with them. It's not important for my search, anyway.

As for Lucy's side, I was… rather reluctant to go through her stuff. There's always that risk of summoning an angry spirit or something. It's happened before and she had to take the entire day to get rid of it. Apart from that, she keeps most of her things in place and organized. Not my favorite type of organization, but I can't say it doesn't help searching. And once again, I turned up empty-handed. Onto Lisa's room, I guess. I hope I get something from there.

So, I was about to enter, but I realized it was locked. Can't say I'm surprised, really. Knowing her, she's probably keeping much more dangerous stuff than I can even imagine to exist . And this is coming from the Queen of Risks!

Unless… what if that was why she was keeping it locked? At the same time, though, I don't wanna end up spilling acid on myself or something. Maybe it's time to go interrogate Lincoln again. Maybe he'll actually give me a clue. I'll get back to you later.

 _(May 19, 2018)_

 _Dear Journal,_

Yet _another_ piece of shocking news to conclude my search! Again, I don't want to put everything out all at once, so I'll give you the lowdown of what happened this time.

I don't know if I told you this before, but secrets don't last long in this house. The reason, eventually you'll say something you shouldn't or didn't want to. After that, is a matter of hours before your secret is common news in our family. With Lincoln now, it was no different. I was just surprised how fast and easy I managed to get my info.

So, I knocked on his door, and he opened it, like expected. Maybe he didn't want another finger shoved up his nose again.

"Need anything, Lana?" he asked.

"Actually, Linc… remember our talk yesterday?"

" _Sigh_ , look Lana, it's not that I don't want to help you, but just like you, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like to have her secret exposed."

"Aw, please?"

"No."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine…" And so I made my way back to my room, no evidence to go from. Wait… the way he said it though… it sounded as though it would be the person one would expect the least. _Oh wait, that's me._ Then again...

I dashed away back into Lucy and Lynn's room. These two were the people I least expected to be the Princess Pony lover. And whoever it was did a dang good job at covering up anything I could use as proof-

Is that a bit of pink sticking out from under one of Lucy's vampire posters? I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. Nope, the tiny piece of pink was still there, under the peeling poster. I treaded slowly and carefully toward it, peeling it back a bit to get a better look. I nearly fainted at what I saw!

Indeed, it was a Princess Pony poster! (That's why you use nails instead of duct tape. You can never trust duct tape.)

Lucy, the lover of all things dark and gloomy and frightening, liking something so sickeningly sweet as Princess Pony?! And also, why would she get a poster? I mean, you could hide a book pretty well, but if you get a poster to keep in your room, you're just _asking_ to get exposed. Sorry, but that's just Secret-Keeping 101.

Even if I find it unlikely, the evidence is there. It was clear. I made sure to cover the thing up very well, didn't wanted to leave any tracks. Okay, I guess I'll have to talk to her in private. After all, she must know what it feels like to be afraid of being made fun of… Maybe I can find her in the vents later today, and we'll be left alone. If someone is in range to hear us, they'll probably be making too much noise to hear a word from us. I guess it's a matter of waiting now. Hope I haven't got the wrong suspect. The last thing I need is one more sibling knowing my secret. Lucy isn't the blackmailing type, but you can never be too sure in this house. Not with the way she sneaks around everywhere and just pops up whenever she feels like it.


	6. Chapter 6

_(May 20, 2018)_

 _Dear Journal,_

It was 1 in the morning when I made my way towards Lynn and Lucy's room again. Right now, it's 3 in the morning and it's a good thing I don't have school in the morning, or else I'd pretty much be a zombie. Even if zombies are cool. But Mom and Dad probably wouldn't like a zombie on a school day, and neither would my teacher. Hopefully Lola will actually let me sleep in so that I can get my _own_ "beauty sleep" this time. It's also a good thing that we have working flashlights in this house.

But, since it's the weekend, nobody really cares what we're doing until lunch. Sometimes even later. In such a house with so many people, sometimes we forget one or two. I remember a day Luna remained the whole weekend away, and we only noticed Sunday night, when she came back. I think she went to her friend Sam's house, or away to a concert with Chunk or something.

And knowing that, Lucy was probably still awake, and if not on her room, in the vents. Or the basement. Or the attic. Okay, there were lots of places she could be, but she was probably awake, and that's what mattered.

I knocked on her coffin cover a few times. She opened it, not even sounding slightly tired. Yep, she was probably still awake.

"Yo, Luce. I need to tell you something." I whispered to her.

"Lana, you're not supposed to be awake this late," she said. "What is it?"

Says the girl who crawls in the vents at 4 in the morning on a school night. But, I held my tongue. "I'll tell you in the vents."

I'd say she was surprised by what I said, yet she is as easy to read as Princess Pony in Chinese, but she opened the grade, and we both crawled in.

"Let's make this quick," she said quietly. "We both know we might get in trouble if they find us awake in here."

"Don't worry, I'll be as quick as I can." I took a deep breath in, and tried to say it, but just like they did before, the words got caught in my throat. After a few seconds of staring off into the darkness, I finally spat it out.

"I… I like Princess Pony, okay?!" Even while whispering it I still couldn't help it being a bit loud. I just hope nobody heard us.

"Wait, what? You mean that book Lincoln clogged the toilet with?" Lucy asked. Even if she was nervous (probably), she managed to remain calm with every word she said. "That's… interesting, to say the least. But why are you telling me this?"

I sighed. "Yeah… the one Lincoln clogged the toilet with, and the one I dug out of it. And you see… I have reason to believe that you were the original clogger."

"W-what? T-that's stupid. I don't know what that book's about, but I can already tell I won't li-" I knew by that moment she was lying, so I interrupted her, to save up time.

"While I was searching around the house, I noticed some pink behind one of your posters and went to take a bigger peak. It was a Princess Pony poster."

"You searched our rooms?" she asked, apparently pi- I mean _peeved._ Though, I don't blame her.

"Yeah… Lincoln kinda let it slip that he wasn't the one who did it…" I sheepishly replied. "A-and I did it so that I would know who to talk to, I swear! I promise I won't let anyone else find out."

Lucy stared at me and said with a serious tone, " _Sigh._ Fine, you got me, I'm the clogger, I was the one reading the book. Even I need some break from darkness every once a while, and that's how I found a way to do so." she explained.

I felt a bit bad for her, but I'm glad I got the right sibling. Do you have any idea how _awful_ it would have been if I had missed my mark completely?

"Tell me… what was your favorite scene from the book?"

"Wait, you're not making fun of me? Laughing or something?" Lucy asked, apparently confused.

"No, of course not! After all, I did give my own confession. To be honest, I was scared that _you_ would make fun of me for it." I felt my eyes getting a bit misty, but I didn't cry. "I-I don't even have an excuse. You said you needed a break from the darkness, but… it's not the same for me. I'm supposed to be the toughest kid on the block!"

"Lana, I…" Lucy remained silent for a second. "Sometimes, we like or don't like certain things… that don't seem to match us. That doesn't make it wrong." she explained. "I know it's not much, since I kept it a secret as well, but it's okay if you like the book. You don't need to feel ashamed or something like that."

"If only everyone else thought the same thing. I actually had a run-in with Lola before because I was dumb enough to fall asleep while writing in my dia- _journal,_ it's a journal! And it was left on the same page as where I first started writing my secret." Geez, why do I keep almost saying the d-word? It's not a diary!

"Wait, Lola? I'm actually surprised she doesn't like the bo- wait a second, is that why you've basically became her servant the last few days?" Lucy asked. I should have expected, she's the one that observed everyone from far away.

"Pretty much, yeah. She not only wanted me to join in all her tea parties every day for the next three months, but also wanted me to do all of her homework for a month. Oh, and also wanted me to let her ride me like a horse." I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. "Quite embarrassing, I must say."

"I can imagine," Lucy said. "Okay, I usually don't do these sorts of things, but I'll open an exception. Hold up right here." she said, going back to her room. It took a few seconds before she came back, with something on her hand. It looked like a few pieces of paper.

"I always keep some embarrassing information of others, in case it's needed." Lucy explained. "Don't tell anyone about this, it will be our little secret. Well, one of two."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I even made the "cross-my-heart" sign to show it.

"Thanks. I know I'm not really the best at dealing with emotion, but I'm a good listener. If you ever need help with something related to this topic…" she remained silent, but I could understand what she meant. I simply nodded.

"Now, maybe it would be best if we go to bed," Lucy said. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle Lola with those pictures."

I took the pictures and gave her a smile. "Thanks Luce. For everything, really. Especially for not making fun of me. It means a lot."

"You can say that again, I also appreciate not being made fun of." Lucy said. "Also, quick question, have you already finished it?"

"Yeah, it was kinda short actually. I have time to read it when Lola's asleep and while writing in my journal. You called it venting, by the way, right?"

"I usually call it that because I stay here in the vents. So, it won't be a spoiler that my favorite part it's the ending." Lucy stated.

"Oh, okay. And heh, mine too. It's actually a pretty good book, the author sure knows how to write a story." I started walking back out of the room. "Well, I should get going. It's pretty late." When I turned around that last time, I could've sworn I saw Lucy smiling a bit. Or maybe it was just my tired mind.

Yeah, that's basically what happened. I really should go get some sleep. And maybe I should also stop staying up so late.


	7. Chapter 7

_(May 27, 2018)_

So… it's been a week since I've last written in this journal. (Yes, I said it right!) Things had been going pretty smoothly since then, with only a few people knowing about my secret and two being supportive of me. Well, I haven't talked much about the topic with anybody else. Someone knowing your secret doesn't make it less embarrassing, especially in the case with Lola.

Now, the reason I returned is, well… everyone knows now.

Okay, okay, not _everyone_ in the world (surprisingly!) but all of my siblings, and Mom and Dad know too. And let me tell you… there's a _lot_ to take in for you and everyone involved. As usual, I remember exactly how it went, so I'll just write it all here.

The day began like any ordinary Saturday morning. The sun shone, people did their things… okay, maybe I should stop wasting your time, and get straight to the point. I suppose I had let my guard down yet again, even though I promised not to after I had managed to become a victim of blackmail. Oh it's "such an ugly word," you know what else is ugly? Blackmail itself! But oh well. I got up really early in the morning, before even Lynn who usually likes to get up at the crack of dawn to stretch on the weekends. I guess she decided to sleep in this time. Which was lucky for me, because I had decided to use that extra time to read some more of that Princess Pony book.

Although I already finished it between having had to balance all my time out between everything that's happened, I wanted to re-read it. It's not that long of a book, but by the time I had gotten halfway through the story (Spoiler alert: Prince Sparklehoof was made into a "prisoner of lies" by the evil Queen Dragonfly!) I heard the bathroom door opening. I just barely managed to hide behind the shower curtain. I tried to remain still and keep quiet, but I guess just dashing for a hiding spot was loud enough. On the other side, my sister Lynn was first in line.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you where there Lans," she said. "Just hurry up, you're not the only one that lives in this house." Really? I didn't notice. It's not as though this is the house with _the largest family in town or anything!_

"Uhh, y-yeah, sorry, I'll be out in a few minutes, alright?" I called out from behind the curtain, trying to only show my face so that it wasn't obvious that I wasn't actually getting cleaned up.

"Lana, why are you wearing your hat to take a shower?"

"I do my hair last, alright?"

Lynn shrugged and closed the door. _Phew_ , that was a close one. Good thing Lynn has as much knowledge in personal hygiene as me, which is close to zero. What? I never said it was a _bad_ thing! But having to keep hiding this book is just making me go crazy. I mean, you have to keep an eye out for every _thing_ and every _one_! So… I paid Lincoln another visit.

I managed to get out in time, while unfortunately having to leave behind the Princess Pony book by the toilet to avoid raising more suspicious than I already did. I had to wait until everyone was done and distracted by breakfast. Since he had been last in line, I managed to stop him pretty quickly while everyone else went downstairs.

"Oh, sorry Lana. Do you need something?" Lincoln asked me before I said anything. I nodded my head and gestured towards his room. He understood and we both made our way inside.

"So, sis, what's the matter?" he asked again.

I quietly closed the door. "Same thing from last week. Keeping this a secret is driving me _crazy._ "

"Well, I know how it feels." He told me. "But why can't you tell the rest of us? I mean, I'm already the center of attention when it comes to that book."

"Yeah, but you didn't actually have an interest in it! Or do you?" I sighed and took a seat on the bed. "But if I tell the others, they won't understand! They'll… they'll just _laugh._ One of them is already using it at my expense, and I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"Well, can't say we can't expect teasing." Lincoln thought for a bit. "But, if you wanna avoid things going too far, you could tell mom and dad. I'm sure they'll understand."

On one hand, telling them would be pretty embarrassing, like it was when I told Lincoln and Lucy. On the other hand, though, he did have a good point. Mom and Dad wouldn't make fun of me, they'd understand. They always did. And like I said, I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to keep this up.

"You know what? You're right. Maybe I can find a good time today to talk to them, while nobody else could hear it. Thanks, Linc!"

With that, I raced downstairs for my share of breakfast. Not much was left, but I like eating the scraps of what they didn't finish, so it was still a pretty decent meal of bacon and eggs. After that, I had to wait for a moment where I'd have the least amount of people able to hear me. It's _our_ house, eavesdropping is as common as breathing.

I found Mom and Dad sitting on the couch together, watching TV. They were arguing about what to watch, Dad wanted to watch the cooking channel while Mom wanted to watch some "true crime" show. I didn't want to bother them by interrupting their squabble, but still, this was the best chance I had.

"Mom, Dad? I have to tell you something…"

They stopped arguing for a bit. "What is it, sweetie?" asked Mom.

First, I asked if we could talk in their room (had to avoid as much attention as I could). As we were the three in there, I explained everything I said before, yadda yadda yadda. Including the part about Lola blackmailing me. I only kept Lucy out of it, because, well, I won't expose people, that's wrong (unless they did something before). It felt nice to get it off my chest again, even though the nervousness and embarrassment was still there.

As I expected, mom and dad didn't laugh or tease me. Also as I expected, they were understandably shocked. I have to admit, when it came to the whole 'being Lola's servant' part, a bit of sadness hit me. I know she's not exactly the nicest person in the world, and I'll admit, neither am I. Still, though, she's my sister, and my twin at that. Even then, I didn't cry (okay, maybe a bit). Maybe if I fully explain to her why it hurt, she'd understand… dang, I've been running around everywhere in the house just because of this book.

Okay, I guess I should backtrack a bit and explain how things went, because things were… quite interesting and awkward at the same time.

"So, uh… where can I start this?" I began. Believe me, saying you'll confess to someone is many times easier than actually confessing. "Remember when Lincoln clogged the toilet, some time ago?"

"Yeah, what about that?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, remember what we found clogging the toilet? That book, Princess Pony?"

"I think he said he was the one who read it, yes. Why, what's going on?"

"So, uh…" I rubbed my head. It's always a good way to calm down. "In one of my usual trips to the trash can, I came across it. I took a glance at it and…" I didn't know how to continue. You know the story already, but it's so hard saying and writing it again.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions too quickly, but did you clog the toilet?" Mom asked me. I really can't blame her for asking, to be honest.

"No, not actually. Never succeeded in doing so. I'll get it one day." What? Can't a tomboy have her weird dreams and goals? Sheesh. "No, the fact is, I began reading the book and… I-I liked it. A lot." I felt my cheeks heating up, so I could only imagine that I was blushing from having to admit it. "I-it's strange, I know, but it's just… I can't help it-" I was interrupted by my parents.

"Lana, don't worry. We understand what you're going through, and it's nothing that you should feel ashamed of." Dad pulled me up onto the large bed into a hug, while Mom chimed in, "Besides, I was in your shoes a few times too. That Princess Pony book isn't the first one in the whole franchise, after all."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, you may be surprised to know, but back in my day, there had already been several toy lines and the first collection of books had come out. Used to be really popular, but now I haven't seen it around as much."

Okay, _that_ was unexpected. "Wow, that's cool. I didn't know that."

"And it wasn't until the toilet clogging that I even knew Princess Pony was still around. I guess you learn something new every day, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said. I confess, I had a sad tone in my voice. Even if there was something else I had to say, I wasn't sure if I should say it right there and then. But, somehow, they noticed it.

"Is there anything else? What's wrong?" Dad asked, concerned.

"Well, sort of… the thing is, Lola also knows it…" I was much slower this time. "And she…uh…" I wasn't sure on how to continue.

"She what, exactly?"

"She… she's kind of blackmailing me…" I confessed.

"She's… blackmailing you? How?"

"She's making me do some things… or she'll tell everyone that I like the book." I explained to them.

"What kind of things?"

"Uh, it-it's kind of embarrassing." I didn't want to really tell them. "I-I did what she wanted, basically."

"Oh… well then, your father and I will have a little _talk_ with her." Suddenly, Mom sounded a bit angry, though to be honest I wouldn't blame her. At least hopefully I wouldn't have to do all that dumb stuff anymore. But wait a minute-

"Wait," I said. "What if- what if she tells everyone?"

"We'll make sure she doesn't. Don't worry." And off they went while I ran after them. They called out for her, but she didn't answer. I don't know, maybe she was out somewhere else. Who wasn't somewhere else, when we opened the door to go after her, was literally everyone else. I was in shook on the chance they might have heard our talk.

"Uh.. hey guys…" was all I could say, all in the hope they wouldn't mock me for the rest of my life. Their shocked expressions seemed to say otherwise, though. Well… since I can't stay locked in the bathroom forever (I somehow managed to run up here), guess I'll have to face my fears and my family… wish me luck, and I'll let you know how it went. If I don't die of shame first…


	8. Chapter 8

_(May 27, 2018)_

This is going to be my final entry in here for a while, I think. At least, for this incident anyway. I'm gonna miss you, even though you can't really talk to me. But before I go, I should tell the result of… you know. That. I mean, I couldn't stay locked up in the bathroom forever, and I think people knew I didn't need to go. Considering how right after I finished writing the previous entry, they started banging on the door and telling me to open up.

There was no use trying to lie anymore, so I sucked it up, picked up the Princess Pony book I had left in here, and got ready to face the music. And the teasing. And I know what I'm talking about. I teased Lincoln when we found out he supposedly read it. Even called him girly, I'll admit… the thing that I basically became. All because of my stupid mind deciding it wanted to like a book about pastel, glittery ponies. I know Lucy and Mom and Dad said there was nothing to be ashamed of, but I needed to keep it a secret for a reason, you know?

We went downstairs into the living room, where they sat me down on the couch and bombarded me with questions. Questions like…

"You read Princess Pony?!"

"Wait, so you clogged the toilet that day?"

"Did Lola convince you to be more like her?"

"What happened to the Lana I knew?"

"Are you _horsing_ around?"

"Lisa, did you mess with her mind?"

"Negative. Our paternal units wouldn't allow it."

And other stuff like that. It was pretty overwhelming, which unfortunately ended up pushing me over the edge. I almost ran up to the bathroom again, and I would have if Lynn wasn't there to make sure that wouldn't happen. Trying to escape from her is as hard as it is to stay away from mud when you're me. _Impossible_.

So I kind of froze in place, desperately trying not to cry, or scream, or lash out, or do anything else. The book that started this whole thing was tightly clutched to my chest, hoping it would help calm me down. That didn't work. Instead, I ended up sobbing a bit, gaining even more attention from my family, if that was even possible.

"Lana, are you okay?" Someone asked, but I can't remember exactly who.

"I-I like it, okay?" I broke down a bit, and grabbed a pillow to bawl my eyes out into, hiding my head in shame. "I get it, my street cred as a tomboy is forever destroyed. Y-you don't have to rub it in." I felt pathetic.

They were all silent for a short while. I felt a hand touching me. When I took a quick glance out of the pillow, I saw Lori was ahead of everyone, yet everyone had some sort of concerned expression on their faces.

"It's okay, Lana." Lori said.

I lifted my head from the pillow to face her. "But I…"

"Lana, it's literally fine." She said. "Sometimes, we find things we like that at first don't seem like we would."

"Yeah, I actually like some drama even though I'm the comedian." Luan said. Huh, I was wondering who was watching those movies late at night before, while I was writing these entries and reading Princess Pony.

Then Lynn sat next to me and said, "Look, I know it's not exactly the same, but I used to wear dresses as a little kid. I even have some of the pictures in the family photo album. What I mean is, you're not alone."

"R-really?" I asked. Hey, I know it's my family, but I can never be too sure. Not with something like this.

"We're positive."

I also noticed Lucy and Lincoln walking in. I'm guessing the commotion caught their attention. They weren't with the rest for whatever reason, but by the expression on their faces, they reached the same conclusion as mine: my sisters didn't mind my interest in the book.

Normally, I would say something like "or at least they made it seem that way" but, I think this time they were actually telling the truth. Honestly, I'm just glad I no longer have to live in fear of having my secret exposed, or being made fun of for it, or anything else like that.

I put the pillow down and sighed in relief. I've been doing a lotta sighing this past week, haven't I? Almost as much as Lucy, I'd say. One more thing to add in common between us, liking the same book and sighing. Of course, the others didn't see or hear me sighing, and they don't know about Lucy, so we're still two very different people for the most part.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, if it was making you feel so bad?"

"Because I didn't wanna get made fun of! You know what happened when Lincoln took the fall-" I managed to stop myself short before I revealed anything else about that. I saw Lucy and Lincoln got surprised for a second. Well, I saw Lincoln surprised. Lucy was just… with her usual neutral expression.

"Don't worry about that. We'll mostly make fun of your other hobbies"

I should have known I wouldn't be free from being picked on. Yet again, we're family, and being part of a family is mocking them because of their personality and favorite activities. Of course I've done it too, it only makes sense to be on the receiving end of it as well from time to time. Everyone seemed glad to see everything was fine, though I think I saw Lincoln a bit annoyed that he was picked on a lot for _supposedly_ reading the book. Guess I got lucky this time. I still totally owe him one, by the way. I'll get on that later, though.

"T-thanks guys," I couldn't help but say it. "I-I really mean it." I let one last tear escape my eye before wiping it and the others that were shed away.

Just then, the door opened and we all looked to see who it was. There Lola was, standing in the doorway and looking confused.

"Uh, guys, what's going on here?"

Despite everything I had already admitted, I still hadn't told my other sisters about the "deal" Lola forced me into. One thing I was sure, I'd be her servant no more. That is, until she finds something else to blackmail me with, but that will take some time. Plus, I still have what Lucy gave me some time ago, so that should help me next time I get in a pickle like this.

"You don't have to tell them, I already told them everything." I explained. "Except for the blackmailing part."

As I expected, I was met with a "Wait, WHAT?!" from everyone. Other than Lucy, Lincoln, mom and dad, of course. Okay, maybe I went a bit too far. I mean, it's twelve against one.

"Explain yourself, _now."_ Lori demanded to my twin while shooting her a death glare. And let me tell you, I'm really glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that glare. It was enough to send her running upstairs to our room without a word, and I really don't blame her. By the time I heard the door slam shut, I was already running up after her.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. I mean, sure, I was made a "slave" by my own sister, but that didn't mean I wanted her to suffer. A lot. I still wanted her to suffer _just a little bit._ She did make me let her ride me like a pony… but still.

"Well, she can't stay inside forever."

I decided to take action. I knocked on the door, and walked in anyway when I got no answer. I was actually quite surprised to see she didn't lock the door. "Lola… are you okay?" I asked.

She was sitting on her bed, turned towards the back wall with her head hung low. She didn't respond.

"Lola?"

When she turned around, I could tell she had been crying a bit, since her makeup was running down her face. The thick, black kind near the eyes. I forgot what it was called, though. Not that I really needed, or wanted to know, anyways.

"What?" she whimpered. Yes, whimpered. Like a dog. Truth be told… it made my heart ache. I'm not the devil, like… okay, my sister isn't the devil either. She's mean sometimes, but it's not like I'm not annoying to her every once in a while too. We're sisters, but we're not gonna get along all the time. Obviously, and especially due to our almost polar opposite personalities. We do have _some_ things in common, though.

Back on topic, though. I went over to her and asked again if she was alright, even though I could tell she wasn't.

"No, I'm not. Can't you see it?!" she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! I was just asking!" I was expecting that response. "Stupid question, I know, but what's wrong?"

"Well, everyone is after me now, and they have a good reason to be mad at me!" she answered. "Why would you tell everyone?"

I had to stop for a minute at that one. "I was surprised that _you_ hadn't told everyone first. Wasn't that what you were gonna do if I didn't do all that stuff?"

Seriously, she was holding it over my head for over a week with the threat of telling everyone, yet I wasn't allowed to do it myself?

"I didn't think you'd say it. And you gave me no reason to tell anybody. Weren't you afraid of everyone knowing?"

"At first, yeah… but then, I started talking to Lincoln and…" I wondered if I should mention Lucy. I decided against it as to not accidentally rat her out. I decided to share my secret. She didn't. "He understood, so I eventually gained the courage to tell Mom and Dad. I didn't plan on telling everyone else, though. They heard me."

"Of course…" Lola said. "They just had to hear you. I thought you'd just get rid of the book eventually. I mean, you couldn't like it _that_ much." she said.

"But I _do."_ I asserted. Wasn't it obvious? "I know it's not something that… other people like me, like Lynn or someone would normally like, but hey, I never _was_ normal, was I?" Normal compared to her, anyway. "I hear that all the time, but you know what? I'm proud of who I am. A tomboy that reads Princess Pony in her spare time. There, I said it!"

Lola faced me with a weird expression. "That… sounds weird." she said. And even I admit that she was right with that. "I never thought it was something you liked that much. I believed you'd just forget about it or something, not tell Mom and Dad."

Now it was my turn to give her a weird expression. "Yeah, I'm weird, and what I just said was weird, and I'm fine with it." I also didn't quite understand her fixation with beauty and glitter and tea, and all those princessy, girly things. "And I was going crazy by the end of the week, so I doubt I'd be able to last a whole month." Hey, it was the truth, and that's what today's all about, right?

"I see…" Lola faced downwards a bit. " _I'm sorry_." I think she said quietly. I wasn't sure if I heard her correctly, but it was surprising nonetheless.

"Huh? What was that?" I wondered for a second if I had gone deaf from the loudness of the house, though I would then find that I hadn't.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" Lola said louder. "I didn't know it was so important to you, and neither that you were suffering from it."

"I mean, I was doing all that stuff for you for a reason, y'know? Maybe I'm just too thin-skinned… _can't even take a little bit of teasing."_ Or, ya know, a reputation that took 6 years to build being ruined in 6 seconds. That being said, maybe I shouldn't have hid as long as I did.

"Well, yeah, but I mean… I don't know, I think I just believed you were joking with the fact you liked the book or something… and even if you like it, I couldn't imagine it would be that much…"

"If I was joking, what would be the point of keeping it a secret?"

"I-I don't know, Lana!" she shouted. "Like, it was just a joke, but I could say it wasn't, people would believe it."

"Because it really wasn't a joke!" I shouted back. An awkward silence ensued, and I noticed that Lola seemed to have been taken aback by my little outburst. I decided to backtrack a bit and try to calm down. "I didn't mean to shout like that, I've just been under a lot of stress over a short book about ponies and it must have gotten to my head."

"No, Lana. After all of this… you have more than the right to. I never thought you'd be suffering so much. I know I enjoyed the time we were together, but I'm sure you didn't. I'm sorry, Lana."

Seeing my twin sister so sad, and hearing her sound so regretful tugged at my heart. I could see the remorse in her eyes and face, and it made me tear up for what felt like the third time today. I knew hers weren't crocodile tears either. I don't know a lot about tears, but I know about reptiles. So, I decided it would be best to try and comfort her. The sooner we can put that whole week of… heck behind us, the better.

I will admit that it wasn't _all_ bad, though. Not many people know this, actually only I do, and I guess now you too, but a small part of me does enjoy the tea parties Lola has me join in. Only to spend time with her, of course.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I said softly, and walked over and wrapped my arm around her.

"How can you? This is not something small!"

"I know, but you're also my sister, and I can see why you wouldn't expect me of all people to like _that._ " I never was someone who held grudges too long. "Besides, I'm sure it'll be behind us soon." I wasn't 100% sure, of course, but, you know…

"Yo-you really forgive me? Thanks… and again, I'm sorry for what I did…"

"Yeah, I forgive you. Just maybe lay off the blackmailing a bit, alright?" I pulled her into a hug to show that I meant it. And she returned the hug. As for the blackmail… yeah, yeah, I know I said I've done it at least once before, but everyone in this house has. And only for revenge, and… okay, maybe I should stop trying to justify that.

But, that's a whole 'nother can of delicious worms that I'll save for next time. I could've sworn I noticed my other siblings near the doorway going "Awww!" and listening in on our conversation again. I didn't really care, though.

Anyway, I found out that there's more than one Princess Pony book, it's actually a series! Mom and I are going to the bookstore to get the second book, which is entirely in Prince Sparklehoof's perspective. Sounds like it'd be a good read. So, I gotta go now, and I don't know when or if I'll write in here again. I guess I'll see you on the other side. Wait, can diaries actually… and there it is again, it's a journal! Can journals… ehh, whatever. I'll see you again, let's leave it like this.

Until next time!

-Lana Loud


End file.
